


Sunder [alternate 2]

by Tamagoakura (orphan_account)



Series: The Gore Collection [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Gunplay, No Sex, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, oral sex is gun oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tamagoakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate version of the death scene in Sunder chapter ten in which Alfred kills Mei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunder [alternate 2]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sunder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331593) by [Tamagoakura (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tamagoakura). 



"So how we doin' this?" He asked, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"Well, if Ivan doesn't mind, I'd like to go in with him and watch." Matthew said.

"We could just all take them together." Alfred supplied.

Matthew frowned. "Three's a crowd, Alfred."

"I would not mind Alfred being there." Ivan stated.

Matthew shook his head. "No, no, that would get too crowded. Alfred, how about you just take her?"

It was Alfred's turn to frown. "You sayin' you don't want me in there with you?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, yes." Matthew deadpanned, and Ivan had to stifle a giggle at Alfred's sharp reaction.

"Whatever then man. What-the-fuck- _ever_ , man." The older sibling snapped, throwing up his hands in frustration. "You two can just go be disgusting freaks for all I care, I don't wanna see your nasty shit anyway."

He cast a venomous glare Ivan's way as he bent over to heft the woman up into his arms. "Especially you, fucking commie garbage." He practically spat the last two words as if they were a foul taste in his mouth, then started carrying Mei away to a separate room.

Matthew shrugged lightly to Ivan, who was still stifling chuckles, and motioned for the taller man to help him carry their catch into a suitable area.

Grumbling to himself, Alfred drug the woman into a room that was bathed in shadows and dropped her on the floor in an unceremonious heap. He checked the door and found the lock intact, so after locking himself into the room with her he grabbed his small bag and dug out a length of rope to tie her hands behind her back. While he went about the task he took a moment away from his enraged mumbling to actually look at her. Yeah, she was hot. Almost hot enough to make up for being ditched.

Almost.

"Wake up!" He yelled directly into her face and slapped her. The woman, Mei, startled out of her uncomfortable stupor with a small yelp. Her eyes blinked rapidly a few times before darting around the room, her confusion at what was going on obvious. While she was getting her bearings, Alfred took the time to take to walking about the room angrily. Mei rolled over to sit up on her butt, the earlier confusion melting away to unabashed fear.

"He doesn't want me in there?" Alfred asked rhetorically, stalking circles around Mei. The girl trembled and stared down at her bent knees. Tiny peeps of fear escaped her as hot tears gathered at the edges of her large tawny eyes.

Alfred was pacing agitatedly around the room, waving his gun and ranting about Matthew's choice in partner. "He thinks... He thinks I just won't care that he's probably over there _fucking_ that creepy, giant, commie piece of shit? He thinks _I wont fucking_ _care_?

I do everything for him and- and- he just fucking does that shit all the god damned time! Well fuck that! Fuck that and fuck him!" He snapped.

Mei's rapid breathing could be heard, fast and shallow, in the quiet that filled the room. Her gaze flicked from Alfred, the gun, and over to the locked door. She swallowed harshly, her throat dry. Even if she could get over to the exit without being shot, the door's lock would slow her down. Would she have enough time to get out before he shot her? Probably not. She bit her lip in thought. The minute she tried to stand, he would probably attack her. Mei flexed her hands a few times, pulling and tugging at the coarse rope that dug into her thin, pale wrists. It was no use; if she couldn't even get her hands free, how did she expect to be able to fumble the door open? She let out a high squeak when Alfred suddenly turned his attention back to her. He took a few long steps toward her and harshly jammed the muzzle against the side of her head.

"Maybe I should just fuck you." He growled, twisting the weapon against her scalp. "Maybe then he'll know what if feels like to get cheated on all the god damn time."

Mei let out a sob and shook her head an emphatic 'no,' to which Alfred laughed. The sound was mocking and cruel. "I dunno baby, you look pretty good with your makeup all streaked down your face like that. You look absolutely fucking terrified. Am I right? You scared?"

When Mei nodded he slapped her upside the head. "Say it!"

"I- I- I'm s-scared..." She blubbered out, lower lip shaking.

"Say it like you mean it you stupid bitch!" Alfred snapped, smacking her again.

"Yes! Yes!" She yelled, her whole body shaking. "I'm scared! I'm so scared so p-please!" She let out another shriek when she was shoved roughly to her back, her head colliding painfully with the carpeted floor. Alfred dropped down over her and sat on her waist, causing the rope knotted around her wrists to dig into her back. She let out another cry of pain, softer this time, and he used the opportunity to shove the barrel of his gun into her open mouth. The cold metal rubbed uncomfortably on the back of her throat, making her choke and gag.

Alfred let his hand roam over the girl's body; middle and pointer finger ghosted down the side of her face, across her neck, his palm pressed against the thin material of her blouse and traveled down until he cupped her pert breast.

"These are pretty nice." He murmured, massaging the soft flesh. "Not as big as I'd like, but still nice." Mei stayed where she was, successfully fighting off the urge to buck and fight against the offending touches. The gun in her mouth was a constant reminder of her position.

Alfred hooked his hand in the plain of her shirt and gave it a harsh yank, ripping the fabric apart and sending tiny plastic buttons clattering out across the floor. Her breasts rose and fell with each of her heavy breaths, the pale flesh straining against the tight silken fabric of her maroon lace-trimmed bra. Alfred let out a long, slow whistle of approval as he returned his hand to her chest.

"Fuck that's hot." He muttered, pinching her nipple through the fabric. "You really know how to dress up for your man."

Mei turned her gaze away, hot tears slipping down the sides of her face to disappear in her hair. "'ease..." She begged past the iron in her mouth, her eyes blinking rapidly as she tried to force herself to stop crying.

Alfred squeezed harder on the tender bud and twisted until Mei shrieked in pain and began to trash despite the immediate danger. This reaction brought up a fit of laughter from the man, his blue eyes shining with mirth, and finally he released her and stood. Backing up a few steps, he kept his weapon trained on her.

"Get up." He commanded. She stared at him a moment, unsure of what she should do, and so he kicked her and repeated himself. Mustering up a burst of energy, she pushed herself up from the floor with a little grunt. Her shoulders were beginning to get sore from the rope at her wrists keeping her arms in such an uncomfortable position. She stopped on her knees, looking up at him for whether or not she should keep going.

"Stay there." He answered her unspoken question, walking slowly around her. His eyes traveled up and down her body, the feral, violent lust barely beneath the surface.

"You wanna live?" He asked her. She looked up at his distrustfully, frowning slightly. After a moment she gave a slow nod.

He walked up to her until he was within arm's reach, then pointed his gun at her full, pink lips. "Suck my gun off like you mean it and I wont kill you." he instructed matter-of-factly. They stayed there like that for a long stretch of silence before Mei spoke.

"And Kiku?"

"He'll be fine, but only if you do a good job." He held up two crossed fingers. "Scout's honor."

She bit her lip, eyes cautiously trained on the weapon in her face, before she finally opened her supple mouth and poked out her tongue to give a tentative lap against the cold steel. Alfred made a sound of approval so she licked it again, longer this time. She was probably going to have to put on a hell of a show to impress the man and hopefully earn her life, so she tried her greatest to swallow her fear and apprehension and just get it over with. Taking one last steeling breath, she leaned forward and caught the cold barrel between her lips, closing them around the metal and sinking further and further down until she had it in to the trigger guard. Squeezing her eyes shut, she began to bob her head slowly.

"Look at me when you do it, eye contact is key." Alfred instructed. "And don't forget the tongue."

Mei opened her eyes and forced herself to look up as seductively as possible, her makeup a mess and hair disheveled, into the man's bright blue eyes. For drunken a second she found herself thinking that if he didn't have a gun jabbing at the back of her throat right then that he might actually be attractive. Surprisingly so, even. That thought exited her mind as quickly as it came, chased out by the pure disgust that she felt knowing, by the hint of a growing bulge against his thigh, that he was so enjoying what he was making her do. She opened her mouth to allow him to see how she drug her tongue, firm and flat, along the base of the barrel. She pulled back to flick her tongue across the tip of the weapon then dipped back down, taking it back into the hot recess of her mouth. Alfred let out a puff of air from his nose in agreement, and she took it as a good sign. Doubling her efforts, she bobbed her head up and down over the barrel, doing her best to imagine the cold metal a hot, inviting cock. Her boyfriend's, specifically.

The thought of him brought up a wave of fear and she prayed that he was alright. The thought of what could be happening to her beloved Kiku made her chest tighten and a pained sob escape her throat. She should never have convinced him to go out that night, he had work the next day and just wanted to do the responsible thing. If only she had lis-

"Hey!" Alfred snapped, jabbing the gun against the back of her throat. "Pay attention to what you're doing. Jesus christ I can suck a dick better than that in my sleep."

With hope for her lover fresh in her mind, Mei put more gusto into fellating the gun. The hard coarse carpet into her knees as she rocked herself forward and back to better suck, her nearly uncovered breasts swaying from the momentum. Her nose was clogged with snot from crying so every now and then she was forced to open her mouth and take a breath, and the resulting gasp almost sounded like a moan. She couldn't keep her eyes on him any longer lest she burst into tears, so she took her chances in closing her eyes once again.

Alfred hummed his enjoyment, his free hand sliding down to rub his growing erection through his jeans. Yeah, that was hot, and she really looked to know how to please a man. His fingers stopped at his zipper and he thought about it for a moment. This pathetically desperate woman working as hard as she could to suck off a gun was both sexy and hilarious. Would it count as cheating if he ripped the metal out of her mouth (hopefully the front sight would drag along her mouth hard enough to cut) and shoved his own wanting dick in there instead? Was oral cheating? Did it even matter if it _was_ cheating? Matthew had been doing it for years now, for that matter he was probably doing it at that very moment. So what if Alfred forced himself into this bitch's slutty throat and fucked it until he came? Who was it going to hurt if she choked on his cock?

Alfred bit his lip and pulled his hand away from his fly. Two wrongs never made a right; cheating on Matthew now wouldn't undo anything his brother had done in the past, and it damn sure wouldn't give the younger man any incentive to finally take up Alfred's offer of a monogamous relationship.

"You don't know how bad I wanna fuck you." Alfred murmured, quietly cocking his gun.

Mei slowed her ministrations a bit and opened her eyes. Their gazes met for a tense second, her's shining with tears, his filled with lust and amusement.

Alfred pulled the trigger. He let out a single bark of laughter at the harsh clap of igniting gun powder, and the back of Mei's skull exploded outward in a spray of red and yellow-gray. The woman's body immediately went limp and fell forward when Alfred pulled his gun out of her mouth. Her face collided with the concrete floor with a sickeningly wet smack and she laid there with her pert ass in the air for a moment, then tipped over onto her side. Alfred squatted down next to her in order to wipe the drool from his gun onto her dress, then stood up and rearranged his manhood.

Sure that he was put together, he tucked his gun back into his pants and headed for the door.


End file.
